poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures of Planes
Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures of Planes is a Peanuts crossover film to be made by N/A. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot Charlie Brown, Lucy, Linus, Sally, Snoopy, Woodstock, Schroeder, Franklin, Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Laura Carrot, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, Mr. Nezzer, Mr. Lunt, Jean-Claude and Phillipe, Alice, Hercules, Meg, Phil, Pegasus, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Rex, Hamm, Slinky Dog, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, the Squeeze Toy Aliens, Bullseye, Dolly, Mr. Pricklepants, Buttercup, Trixie, Chuckles the Clown, The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, The Smurfs (Papa Smurf, Smurfette, Gutsy Smurf, Brainy Smurf, Clumsy Smurf, and Grouchy Smurf), Oscar the Sharkslayer, Lenny the Shark, Angie, Don Lino, Mr. Sykes, Ernie and Bernie, Luca, Boog and Elliot, Wolf and Twitchy, Rodney Copperbottom, Cappy, Bigweld, Wonderbot, Fender Pinwheeler, Piper Pinwheeler, Lug, Diesel Springer, Crank Casey, Aunt Fanny, Dexter, DeeDee, Cow and Chicken, I.M. Weasel and I.R. Baboon, Bloo, Mac Foster, Frankie Foster, Eduardo, Coc, and Wilt (along with Tommy Pickles, Popeye, and the rest) meet Dusty Cropphopper, an airplane who works on a farm. That night, he asks Skipper to teach him how to fly well, but Skipper refuses. Later, he mentors Dusty some flying skills. But the problem is that Dusty is afraid of heights. Dusty however later joins the race where he meets Rochelle, El Chupabra, and Ishani whom Dusty is in love with. Once the race starts, they fly out of New York and glide through Iceland, Germany, India, Nepal, Shanghai, and Mexico. But Dusty, along with the Peanuts gang, the VeggieTales gang, and the rest try to get rid of Ripslinger, Dusty's arrogant rival. Trivia *Rafiki, Kovu, Kiara, the All-Grown Up Gang and their families, Popeye, Olive Oyl, Popeye's Nephews (Peepeye, Poopeye, Pipeye, and Pupeye), Wimpy, Ludwig von Drake, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Chip and Dale, Gadget Hackwrench, Monterey Jack, Zipper, Lilo, Stitch, Pleakey, Jumba, Nani, The Simpsons (Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa, and Maggie), Milhouse Van Houten, Krusty the Clown, Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, Toad, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, Team Chaotix (Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy the Bee), Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Pac-Man, Cylindria, Spiral, Spyro the Dragon, Sparx the Dragonfly, Banjo and Kazooie, Barney the Dinosaur, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Sally Cerera, Luigi and Guido, Gru, Agnes, Edith, Margo, the Minions, Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope Von Schweetz, Fix-It Felix Jr., Sargeant Calhoun, The Griffins (Peter, Lois, Chris, Meg, Brian, and Stewie), Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Blu, Jewel, Rafael, Luiz, Harry Potter, Hermoine Granger, Ron Weasley, Hagrid, Sulley and Mike, Celia Mae, Roz, the Incredibles (Bob, Helen, Dash, Violet, Jack-Jack, and Frozone), Cinderella, Snow White, Ariel, Flounder, Belle, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip the Cup, Mulan, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Princess Tiana, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Pascal, Maximus, Princess Merida, Princess Anna, Elsa, Olaf, Kristoff, Sven, Phineas and Ferb, Candace Flynn, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Stacy Hirano, Buford, Baljeet, and Perry the Platypus will guest star in this film. *Unlike in the real film, Lightning McQueen and his pals will have special guest appearances in this film, due to the real film being a spin-off of Cars. Songs *"We're Flying in an Airplane" - Barney, BJ, and the rest *"One Last Hope" - Philoctetes Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures series Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Musical Films